Am I Good Enough For You?
by Brightspots13
Summary: Leopardstar is the leader of RiverClan while Tigerstar is the leader of ShadowClan. When Tigerstar approaches Leopardstar with a proposal, a plan for the good of the future forest, she can't help but accept the powerful leader's offer. Leopardstar experiences pain, pressure, and love as Tigerstar discovers something more important to him than power. LeopardxTiger -NOT A LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 1

~Leopardstar

A spotted golden tabby she-cat flashed out a paw into the river and scooped out a fish, quickly killing it with a bite to its spine.

"Good catch, Leopardstar!" a blue-gray she-cat complimented her leader.

"Thank you, Mistyfoot," Leopardstar replied. "Let's get back to camp. I think we've caught enough."

The two she-cats padded back to the RiverClan camp, their jaws full of fish they'd caught earlier.

"About time," an elder remarked as he saw them with the fresh-kill. "We've needed fresh-kill for ages."

"Brightpaw!" Leopardstar called to the golden apprentice. "Bring the elders fresh-kill, then you can hunt for yourself."

"Great! Thanks, Leopardstar!" the apprentice called.

"I think it's about time for her warrior ceremony, don't you think?" the blue-gray she-cat asked Leopardstar.

"Perhaps it is. She's worked hard. I'll speak with her mentor about that," Leopardstar answered. After a pause, she added, "Mistyfoot, do you think I've been a good mother to her?"

Mistyfoot looked shocked at the question. "Of course you have! What would make you think you haven't?"

"It's just... I think maybe I haven't been as caring or attentive as I should have been," Leopardstar replied.

"What would make you think that? Of course you've been caring! You've been there for her for her whole life. You didn't neglect her and were always a supporter of her. And you can't spend all your time with her, for her sake and your own," Mistyfoot mewed.

"I feel like she's grown up without me being there, now that I'm looking back at her kithood and apprenticeship."

"She's got to grow up sometime, Leopardstar. She has to have her own sense of independence. She'll always love you and need you, but she needs to be able to fend for herself, fight her own battles. She can't have everything done for her."

"I know, but I've been too focused on getting back to being deputy, and then I wasn't there for her when her father died, and I tried too hard not to show favouritism that I've pushed her out and forced her to grow up without my guidance or support."

"Why all the insecurity, Leopardstar? What's making you think that you've been a bad mother?"

"Just watching her. It's like she doesn't need me. She's just like all the other apprentices in the way she acts towards me."

"She loves you and she's shown it many, many times, Leopardstar. Don't doubt that. And you don't go running up to her, gushing all the time either. Most parents don't. That doesn't mean they're bad parents or they don't care. Brightpaw knows that you love her, and she loves you too. Trust me."

"I just haven't been the best parent. There are parents who spend as much time as they can with their kits and still manage to balance out time for everything and everyone."

"Stop doubting yourself, Leopardstar. If I went up to Brightpaw and asked her if you were a bad mother to her, would she say that you were?"

"I hope not."

"She wouldn't say that- and would probably wonder what made me ask such a question! You've been a brilliant mother, Leopardstar, and will continue to be! Never think anything else."

"What's all this about?" the golden tabby apprentice called to her mother.

"Nothing important," Leopardstar said, looking at her paws.

"Your mother has convinced herself that she's been a neglecive, uncaring, and unsupportive parent," Mistyfoot told Brightpaw.

"What?! Leopardstar, you've been the best mother I could ask for! You've always been here with your love for me as I have been for you! I don't know what made you think that, but let me tell you, you're an amazing mother and I wouldn't want any other cat," Brightpaw reassured her mother.

"Thank you, Brightpaw. I just feel like I've been too obsessed with not showing favouritism that I abandoned my duties as a mother and left you to grow up on your own," Leopardstar replied. "It's time for you to be getting to sleep. I'll talk to your mentor about your warrior ceremoy."

"Really? Thank you!" Brightpaw exclaimed joyfully. She stood up and licked her mother's ear, then bounded into the apprentices' den.

"See? You've been good to her," Mistyfoot told Leopardstar. Mistyfoot got up and padded to the warriors' den, leaving Leopardstar alone. Even though she'd been told otherwise, Leopardstar couldn't help but continue to doubt herself as she headed to her own den.

'Listen to them. They're right and you know it,' a small voice in her head told her.

As she settled down for the night, the RiverClan leader felt reassured by her daughter's words, yet still not completely sure if she believed them.

•••

The next day, Leopardstar and Brightpaw's mentor agreed that Brightpaw deserved her warrior name.

"Brightpaw! Go hunt for the elders. We'll hold your warrior ceremony at sunset," the leader told her daughter. Brightpaw scampered off, her eyes shining with excitement.

'At least she's happy,' Leopardstar thought. 'Better than I can say for myself.' Leopardstar settled down to groom herself outside of her den, trying to remember the last time she was really and truly happy.

'StarClan, I can't even think of when I was last happy!' she thought to herself miserably. 'I don't think I've been joyful since Whiteclaw died.'

She remebered with a stabbing ache in her heart her mate, Whiteclaw, who had fallen into the gorge. Even though she knew deep down that it had been an accident, and that Graystripe hadn't meant for Whiteclaw to die, she still blamed him for her mate's death. Leopardstar, Leopardfur then, had been utterly devastated at his death. She recalled how excited she was that she'd found out that morning that she was expecting his kits and her joy and excitement that she was going to tell him that very evening. All of her dreams for a life together had been crushed.

Leopardstar didn't notice the tears in her eyes or that her shoulder were shaking from quietly sobbing at the painful memory until Mistyfoot came up to her and asked, "What's wrong, Leopardstar?"

"Nothing," Leopardstar mumbled in response, staring at her paws.

"Have you seen yourself? You have half the Clan worried about you!" Mistyfoot said gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I was just remembering... remembering Whiteclaw," the leader replied, another sob shaking her body though she tried to stiffle it.

"Oh, I understand. He loves you, you know. He's always with you and watching over you," Mistyfoot reassured her best friend.

"I know," Leopardstar whispered. "I just wish he was here with me."

"He always is. Don't ever think he'd abandon you," Mistyfoot replied.

Just then, Brightpaw returned to the camp, and Leopardstar composed herself so she didn't appear a horrid mess in front of her daughter.

She called out "Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a Clan meeting!" Cats began to drift out of dens while others were returning to camp.

"Cats of RiverClan," the leader called. "Today a great day for our Clan. Two of our apprenticed are ready to recieve their warrior names. Brightpaw, Minnowpaw, come forward." Brightpaw and her best friend stepped forward. Leopardstar couldn't help but notice that even since they were kits, Brightpaw had been calm while her friend had been energetic.

"I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I present them to you as warriors in their turns," Leopardstar called. She looked at Minnopaw first.

"Minnowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leopardstar asked according to the traditional ritual words.

"I do," the silver appentice said, almost bursting with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Minnowshade. StarClan honors your bravery and your enthusiasm and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Leopardstar rested her muzzle on Minnowshade's head and Minnowshade respectfully licked her shoulder.

"Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Leopardstar asked her daughter.

"I do," Brightpaw confirmed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Brightspots. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

Leopardstar rested her muzzle on her daughter's head and Brightspots returned it with a shoulder lick.

"Minnowshade! Brightspots! Minnowshade! Brightspots!" The Clan called out in welcome to their newest warriors.

"I'm so proud of you," Leopardstar purred at Brightspots. "You've become a great warrior and I'm glad to have you as my daughter."

"I'm glad to be a part of this Clan. You've been a wonderful mother," Brightspots purred in response.

"Remember you have to sit vigil tonight," Leopardstar reminded her.

"I know. And thank you," she replied.

"For what?"

"Everything. As a leader and a mother."

"You're always welcome, my love."

Brightspots purred as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She settled down with Minnowshade and started chatting.

'She's happy. She has a normal life with friends and even some of the younger toms are padding after her,' Leopardstar thought as she watched her daughter.

Leopardstar remembered her own youth. She had her adoptive littermates and her father who was always there for her. As much as she was given, she had always been a little sad that she had never met her mother, who had died giving birth to her.

'Does Brightspots feel this sadness and emptiness when she thinks about her father?' the golden tabby wondered. She hoped not, for her daughter's sake. She didn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, even the other Clans. She knew all too well that sort of pain never left a cat for as long as they lived, and could be almost impossible to bear at times.

Leopardstar was painfully reminded of Brightspots' father again. There wasn't a day that went by that Leopardstar didn't experience the grief of losing her mate, even though he'd been in StarClan for moons. Some days it was as raw and harsh as the day he died.

Leopardstar once again didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes and that she was shaking again until Brightspots approached her and mewed quietly, "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my love. Just a few painful memories, that's all," Leopardstar replied, giving her chest fur a few licks.

"Is it about Father?" her daughter inquired gently.

Leopardstar looked at Brightspots incredulously. "How did you know?"

"You always get the same look in your eyes when you think of him. It's sad and painful, and a bit distant with love too."

"You know me too well, Brightspots."

"Perhaps I do. You should try reliving a happy memory with him. I have a feeling you've been reliving his death, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"You've told me multiple times that that's what you go through every day. Oh, mother, I wish you could think of him without being so sad."

"I'll try, my daughter."

"Thank you. I hate seeing you in this sort of pain."

"I'll try to be happier, I promise. You'd better get to your vigil, it's nearly dark.

"Thank you, Leopardstar. Have a good night."

"You too, my warrior." Leopardstar padded to her den as Brightspots joined Minnowshade on guard.

The RiverClan leader tried her hardest that night to think of her mate and be happy, but every happy memory was a heart-breaking reminder that Whiteclaw wasn't with her anymore. After some time of tring not to sob again, Leopardstar failed and ended up shaking and sobbing from raw grief. She just hoped that no one heard her, because she was in no state to talk to anyone.

After a long time of grieving for another countless day, Leopardstar finally fell into a restless sleep. As she was falling asleep, she prayed to StarClan that they send her sweet dreams, hoping she could speak to Whiteclaw.

•••

Leopardstar blinked open her eyes. The forest here was lucious as if it was the middle of greenleaf and the river was gently flowing, making soothing sounds.

"Leopardstar," a familiar voice called from behind her.

'Is it really him?' she hoped as she spun around. 'It really is him!'

"Whiteclaw!" she purred as she rushed to rub her muzzle with his. "I've missed you so much!"

"I can see that. I've missed you too, my love. Do not worry, I will always be with you and will always love you," Whiteclaw replied. Leopardstar purred in response.

"Do not grieve for me all the time. I know you miss me, and I miss you too, but life goes on. You cannot live in the past just as you cannot change it," Whiteclaw told her.

"Why haven't you come to me before?" Leopardstar asked her mate.

"I have something to tell you," he said, looking straight at her. "There's a cat out there who you will soon become very close to. Do not be afraid to show your feelings. I will understand and you won't be unfaithful to me."

"I don't want another mate. You're the only cat I ever loved," Leopardstar said, confused.

"Follow your heart. I will always be with you," the white warrior whispered as he started fading away.

"Don't leave me! Please!" Leopardstar called out desperately.

"I will always be with you, my love," his voice lingered, then all of his presence disappeared and Leopardstar awoke to the sun peeking through to her den.

'It was just a dream,' she though to herself, giving herself a shake. 'But who could this other cat be?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 2

~Brightspots

The golden tabby stretched as she stood up from her vigil. 'At least it wasn't too cold,' she thought. Brightspots decided to check on her mother. 'I hope she's okay. She was pretty upset last night.'

Brightspots padded into the leader's den and found that her mother was already awake, grooming herself.

"Good morning, Leopardstar? Are you feeling better?" Brightspots asked.

"Yes, thank you," her mother answered.

"Good. I was worried about you," the she-cat said in relief.

"Don't you worry about me. You worry about yourself," Leopardstar commanded her daughter.

"I can't help but worry. You're my mother. I'll always worry for you," Brightspots told her, giving her mother a lick on her ear.

"Thank you, Brightspots, but I can assure you I'll be fine," Leopardstar reassured her daughter. "Let's go get the day sorted out." The two she-cats walked into the clearing together to sort out patrols with Stonefur.

•••

"Mistyfoot, why does Leopardstar think she's a bad mother?" Brightspots asked her.

"She's getting used to you being so grown up and independent," she answered.

"Doesn't she know that I'll always need her?" Brightspots meowed.

"Of course she does. She just wishes that you could spend as much time with her as you did when you were a kit," Mistyfoot replied.

"If only I could. But Clan life requires independence and commitment to the whole Clan, not just kin," Brightspots sighed.

"I know. I wish I could spend more time with Minnowshade, but we both know that there are other commitments beside that. Don't worry, she'll come over it," Mistyfoot assured her.

"Thank you, Mistyfoot," Brightspots meowed, slightly reassured, though still a bit worried.

A yowl sounded from up ahead. The two she-cats rushed to see what the problem was. They found Shadepelt and Blackclaw facing Tigerstar, their fur bristling.

"I come in peace. I have no battle patrol, only myself. I wish to speak with Leopardstar," the dark tabby tom said in a stern, commanding voice.

"Of course, Tigerstar," Mistyfoot replied, beckoning with her tail.

"What? We're just going to let him march into our camp? What if he's plotting something?" Shadepelt exclaimed.

"You and Blackclaw can follow us to make sure there aren't any more ShadowClan warriors," Mistyfoot ordered. The two warriors sulked at the back of the patrol, still muttering about an invasion.

"Please excuse them, Tigerstar. You're most welcome to speak to Leopardstar," Mistyfoot told him.

"Do not worry, there are cats like that in every Clan, I assure you," Tigerstar replied.

"Go warn Leopardstar, Brightspots," Mistyfoot told the golden tabby.

Brightspots an ahead into the camp and found Leopardstar sharing tongues with the elders.

"Leopardstar," Brightspots called to her. "Tigerstar is here to speak with you."

"Tell him he may," Leopardstar replied as she padded to her den.

Brightspots dipped her head and bounded back to the patrol. "Leopardstar says you may speak to her, Tigerstar," she informed the ShadowClan leader.

"Thank you," Tigerstar replied.

Brightspots dipped her head to him, then padded to the dirtplace, which was next to Leopardstar's den. As much as she knew she shouldn't, she was curious as to what Tigerstar had to say to her leader. She heard murmuring from the leader's den and caught on to their conversation.

"...We should combine our Clans together to make a great Clan," Tigerstar told her.

'Combine Clans? What does he mean by that?' Brightspots wondered.

"I don't know..." came Leopardstar's response.

"Why do you doubt this? Don't you think that this would make the Clans stronger?" Tigerstar pushed.

"Haven't there always been four Clans in the forest?" Leopardstar asked, doubt edging her mew.

"There were, but maybe not anymore. If we join ShadowClan and RiverClan, then we can persuade the other two Clans to join us," Tigerstar insisted.

"I still don't see a reason to join you. I don't know what the problem is with how the Clans are now," Leopardstar said, her voice starting to sound worried.

'Don't give in to him!' Brightspots silently urged her mother. 'This can't mean any good!'

"Ah, but Leopardstar, there are too many battles fought between the Clans. We should be saving our energy to fight off intruders! Or what about leaf-bare, when all the Clans are hungrier? We should share prey, not waste energy fighting over it," Tigerstar said. Brightspots wondered if there was a forceful edge to his voice or if it was just her imagination.

"I'll have to think about this, Tigerstar. Have you spoken to the other leaders about this?" Leopardstar replied.

"Not yet, but I plan on seeing them after I am finished here," Tigerstar answered.

"I will consider your proposal, Tigerstar. Thank you for speaking to me about this," the RiverClan leader said with more confidence in her voice.

"Very well," Tigerstar growled. "I shall await your answer. Send message when you have your answer."

"I will." The shakiness in Leopardstar's voice had returned.

"Farewell, Leopardstar," Tigerstar bid good-bye, an edge in his voice, and dipped his head to her in cold politeness.

Brightspots emerged from the dirtplace. "Have you finished speaking to Leopardstar?" She asked him.

"I have," he answered coldly.

"I will escort you to the border then," she told him.

"Thank you," he meowed. Brightspots exited the camp, Tigerstar following her.

"So what are you called, young warrior?" he asked her.

"Brightspots," she replied, not looking back at him.

"Well let me tell you, Brightspots, you are very lucky to live in RiverClan," Tigerstar told her, his gaze burning her back.

"What makes you say that? Don't say that you favour my clan over you own?' she asked.

"I do love my own Clan, but I fear that they do not have as many good cats," he answered her.

"Your warriors are not as good as RiverClan's? What makes you doubt your own warriors?" she wondered out loud.

"They have not much sense. They are tough, but mostly brainless," the tabby tom meowed.

"And RiverClan I suppose has more sense?" Brightspots smirked. 'It's true, RiverClan warriors do have more common sense,' she thought to herself.

"Yes, especially your leader," Tigerstar responded.

Brightspots looked at him when he said this. "What makes Leopardstar stand out against the rest of the Clan?" Brightspots noticed that Tigerstar had an unusual, distant look in his eyes at the mention of the RiverClan leader.

"Nothing," he said quietly, looking into the distance.

"Alrighty then," Brightspots said in reply, not believing him. "Here's the border. Good-bye, Tigerstar."

"Until next time, Brightspots," he bid her farewell, the distant look still in his eyes.

'There's something about my mother that you aren't telling me. Good or bad, I'll find out," Brightspots said silently to Tigerstar's retreating tabby pelt. She turned away, pondering on the conversation he'd had with Leopardstar and what he meant by 'combining' Clans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 3

~Tigerstar

"Come in," Leopardstar's sweet voice sounded. 'Wait, sweet? Since when was her voice sweet?' Tigerstar thought to himself as he padded into her den.

"You wished to speak with me?" she asked.

"Yes. I have a proposal for you. I have been thinking lately of how much effort is wasted on wars with the other Clans," he meowed, though he was finding it progressively harder to concentrate on what he was saying.

'This den must have some scent or something that I'm not used to,' he thought.

'Oh yes, there is a scent in here that you're not used to,' a small voice said in his head. It sounded like it would be smirking if he could see it. 'That's Leopardstar's ever-so-lovely scent, because this is her den.'

'Shut up! Her scent is NOT 'ever-so-lovely!'' he told it sternly. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp prod in his side. He turned to see Leopardstar looking at him suspiciously.

"When you've finished with your thoughts, perhaps you'll answer my question," she said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "What was your question?"

"I said, what exactly is the proposal?" she sighed.

"As I said, there is a lot of time and energy wasted on inter-Clan wars, so I have thought of a solution for this," he answered. She inclined her head, signaling for him to continue.

"We should combine our Clans together to make a great Clan," he stated.

Leopardstar looked confused at this. "I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Why do you doubt this? Don't you think that this could make the Clans stronger?" he asked, confused as to why she wouldn't want to combine her Clan with his.

'Oh, but YOU want to combine Clans so you have an excuse to be with her...' the nasty voice snickered.

'SHUT UP!' he yelled in his mind, trying to appear normal in front of Leopardstar. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she gave no sign of it.

"Haven't there always been four Clans in the forest?" she asked in her soft, sweet mew, doubt edging her voice.

"There were," he confirmed.

'Perhaps a little too harshly,' he thought as she flinched slightly. "But maybe not anymore," he said more softly. She seemed to relax a bit at this tone of voice. "If we join ShadowClan and RiverClan, then we can persuade the other two Clans to join us," he insisted, hoping that she would agree.

"I still don't see a reason to join you," she said, her voice sounding a bit worried.

'You're scaring her out of it, Tigerstar,' he scolded himself.

"I don't know what the problem is with how the Clans are now," she finished.

'HAHAHAHAHA!' The nasty voice laughed cruelly. 'She doesn't want to join you!'

'SHUT! UP!' Tigerstar growled at it. 'I DON'T CARE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, NASTY! LEAVE ME ALONE!' He must have growled out loud because Leopardstar was backing up in fear, although her fear scent was not strong.

'Wow, she's really good at hiding fear from her enemies...' Nasty remarked.

'STOP DISTRACTING ME!' Tigerstar hissed silently.

He turned back to Leopardstar. "Ah, but Leopardstar, there are too many battles fought between the Clans. We should be saving our energy to fight off intruders! Or what about leaf-bare, when all the Clans are hungrier? We should share prey, not waste energy fighting over it," he insisted desperately.

'You're desperate for her...' Nasty whispered. Tigerstar chose to ignore him this time.

"I'll have to think about this, Tigerstar. Have you spoken to the other leaders about this?" Leopardstar's soft voice came from the corner of her den.

"Not yet," he replied.

'And you weren't exactly intending to either...' Nasty reminded him. Tigerstar ignored him again.

"But I plan on seeing them after I am finished here," he finished.

'Oh, really? I never knew,' the voice commented.

"I will consider your proposal, Tigerstar. Thank you for speaking to me about this," the RiverClan leader said with more confidence in her voice.

'At least she's not terrified of me anymore,' the ShadowClan leader thought in relief.

'She didn't say yes,' Nasty remarked.

Tigerstar growled in response. "Very well. I shall await your answer. Send message when you have your answer."

The golden she-cat flinched at the growl. "I will," she replied, her voice shaking slightly again.

'Shit!' Tigerstar thought. 'Great job there, she's scared of you now.'

"Farewell, Leopardstar," he meowed. He dipped his head to her and padded out of her den. He glanced back at her and was shocked by how sad her eyes looked. He turned away quickly, not wanting to see her in more pain.

'Finally, some time alone,' he thought as he headed for the entrance.

Just then, a golden tabby she-cat came out of what he guessed was the dirtplace. Tigerstar was surprised by how much she looked like Leopardstar.

'She's almost an exact image of her without spots,' he thought to himself. Her pelt was the same golden tabby as the RiverClan leader's, and her body had the same sleek figure. When she looked at him, he noticed that her eyes were the same wide, dark amber as Leopardstar's. 'Could they be kin?' he wondered to himself.

"Have you finished speaking to Leopardstar?" she asked in a sweet voice.

'Great StarClan, they even sound similar! But this cat's voice is slightly younger and different in some way...' he observed.

"I have," he answered, trying to sound cold and uninterested. He couldn't tell if he succeeded, for she gave no sign of a reaction.

"I will escort you to the border, then," she mewed, sounding incredibly like Leopardstar did at Gatherings.

"Thank you," he replied, the words escaping his mouth before he could even think of what he was saying.

'Aww, you're thanking her!' Nasty said in a bittersweet voice.

The young warrior padded out of camp, Tigerstar following her. "So what are you called, young warrior?" he asked her, trying not to frighten her as he did with Leopardstar.

"Brightspots," came her reply. She did not look at him as she said this.

"Well let me tell you, Brightspots, you are very lucky to live in RiverClan," he informed her, his gaze set on her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, still not looking at him. "Don't say that you favour my Clan over your own?"

"I do love my own Clan, but I fear that they do not have as many good cats," he answered her carefully. 'I SHALL NOT MENTION LEOPARDSTAR,' he commanded himself.

"Your warriors are not as good as RiverClan's? What makes you doubt your own warriors?" she inquired.

"They have not much sense," he answered her. "They are tough, but mostly brainless."

"And RiverClan I suppose has more sense?" Brightspots smirked.

'Why did I say that? I'm making her think that I think lowly of my own Clan! Just boosting her ego, great job, Tigerstar!' he growled at himself.

"Yes, especially your leader," he meowed before he had a chance to filter what he said.

'SHIT! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO MENTION HER!' he mentally clawed himself, his pelt hot with embarassment.

The young cat turned to look at him. She looked as if she was trying to read him. 'DO NOT GIVE ANYTHING AWAY!' he ordered himself

'Oh, but what is there not to give away,' Nasty asked.

"What makes Leopardstar stand out against the rest of the Clan?" Brightspots asked almost too innocently.

"Nothing," he corrected himself quietly, praying he wouldn't say anything else he would regret.

"Alrighty then," came her reply, but Tigerstar barely heard her. He was too distracted by mentally biting himself for being so stupid.

'Even more brainless than you told her ShadowClan was,' commented Nasty.

"Here's the border. Good-bye, Tigerstar," she mewed too innocently, like she was eager to get rid of him. But Tigerstar knew however eager she was to get away from him, he was way more.

"Until next time, Brightspots." He bid her a very quick farewell and rushed over the border and into his own territory.

'Glad to be away from them?' Nasty asked too sweetly.

"I-I-," Tigerstar objected.

'Don't worry, I already know the answer,' he cooed.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tigerstar screeched at Nasty. "I HATE YOU, YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME!"

'Ah, but I am a part of you. A part you often neglect because I know the things you wish you did not. You cannot get rid of me,' Nasty replied, a cruel satisfaction in his voice. Tigerstar screeched in a furious response.

"Tigerstar?" A large white tom with black paws appeared from the trees. "Why are you screeching for all the forest to hear?"

"It's nothing, Blackfoot," Tigerstar said curtly.

"But-," Blackfoot started.

"I said it was nothing," the dark tabby growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Redsky and I came to see what was taking you so long. You said you'd be back by sunhigh," Blackfoot responded.

"Oh, no need to worry," Tigerstar assured them. "Back to camp." Tigerstar marched to the ShadowClan camp, leaving Blackfoot and the red-furred she-cat Redsky, no choice but to follow, confused.

•••

Later that night, Tigerstar was pondering on his conversation with Leopardstar. What had made him act so strangely?

'Oh, I think you know,' Nasty laughed in his ear.

'YOU!' Tigerstar growled. 'YOU ARE THE REASON, YOU PIECE OF FOXDUNG!'

'Like I said, I am a part of you. So, that means that YOU are the reason that you acted so strangely,' Nasty corrected him.

'GO AWAY!' Tigerstar hissed.

'I can't. I am a part of you. I stay with you,' Nasty smiled. 'But what was it that made you act so strangely?'

'I don't know!' he growled in frustration.

'Oh, but I do know. And that means that you do too. Look into your heart, Tigerstar. You will find the answer,' Nasty suggested.

'What does my heart have to do with this?' Tigerstar asked.

'You know what. You don't want to admit it,' the voice replied.

'It has nothing to do with my heart. Leave me alone,' Tigerstar growled.

'You'll always know the answer, whether or not you choose the admit it,' Nasty replied.

Tigerstar settled uneasily into his nest and fell into a restless sleep.

•••

The dark tabby tom awoke to a flowing river in front of him. He sniffed the air and smelled the scent of another Clan.

'RiverClan! What are they-?' His thought was cut off by another cat padding beside him.

"Hello, Tigerstar," said a soft voice.

He spun around. "Leopardstar? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? This is my territory," she responded, padding closer to him.

"I don't know. I just woke up here. I will leave, if you wish me to," Tigerstar replied, turning to his own territory.

"Oh, there's no need for that," she said sweetly, her scent overwhelming him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically shaky.

"Of course I am," she purred, pressing her pelt into his.

Tigerstar felt uncomfortable at their closeness, yet strangely comforted and... was that happy? No, not happy, why would he be happy to be with Leopardstar?

"I- uh- I- what?" Tigerstar stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," she whispered, circling him. She started to fade away.

"No! Don't leave me!" he yowled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," her voice whispered in his ear.

Tigerstar awoke with a jolt.

'Happy, were you?' the nasty voice sniggered.

"No, of course not," Tigerstar replied angrily.

'That's not how I recall it. As I remember it, you were quite overjoyed to be in her presence,' Nasty corrected him.

"I was not, I was in a dream," the tom hissed.

'But what does that change? Admit it, you like her,' Nasty laughed.

"NO, I DO NOT!" he growled.

'Keep deluding yourself. Nothing will change,' Nasty laughed as his voice faded.

Tigerstar gave himself a shake. He was definitely NOT happy to be with Leopardstar. She was the leader of another Clan, for StarClan's sake!

'It'll pass,' he thought as he emerged from his den.

"Tigerstar!" Redsky called to the leader.

"What is it?" he answered.

"Leopardstar has her answer," the she-cat informed him.

"Bring her to me," he ordered. She ran off and returned with Leopardstar following her.

"You have your answer?" he asked. The funny feeling was starting to return. 'Oh, no, not again,' he thought, willing the feeling away.

"I have decided to join you," she said, her voice luring Tigerstar towards her.

"I'm glad," Tigerstar meowed. "I will send word to you as to the plans for our new Clan."

"Thank you," she said, turning to leave.

Tigerstar padded back to his den.

'I bet you're glad to have her join you,' the small voice commented.

'Of course I am! This will increase the strength of my Clan!' he replied.

'Is that the real reason?' Nasty asked.

'Of course it is!' Tigerstar said indignantly.

'How are you going to keep these feelings away now? You're in the same Clan as she is,' Nasty challenged.

'There are no feelings,' Tigerstar silently growled at the voice.

'Keep believing that,' Nasty said unbelievingly.

'I will,' Tigerstar responded. But deep down, he was starting to worry about what Nasty had said.

'What if the feelings continue?' he worried. 'What will happen then?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Chapter 4

~Leopardstar

Two golden tabby she-cats padded through the reeds of RiverClan's territory.

"Leopardstar, are you sure this 'combining Clans' is a good idea? It sounds like he just wants power," Brightspots asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Leopardstar responded. "He said it would bring peace and strength to the forest."

Brightspots sighed. "He means he's bringing power and strength to himself."

"We've had this conversation before. My decision has not changed," Leopardstar hissed.

"Can't you see?" Brightspots shrieked.

"What is there to see?!"

"He doesn't care about you!"

'What?' Leopardstar thought, hurt by this. 'He seemed so concerned about me and RiverClan...'

"He doesn't care about you, or me, or RiverClan, or in fact his own Clan! All he cares about is his own pathetic self! It's so obvious! He just wants to take over the Clans and rule the forest!" Brightspots snarled in her mother's face.

Leopardstar backed up, hurt and surprised by her daughter's words.

"I'm sorry," Brightspots apologized. "I just don't understand why you think this is a good idea."

"Tigerstar was genuinely concerned for all of the forest. I do not regret my decision," Leopardstar growled.

"Very well," the other cat responded. "I cannot change it. I will pray that I was wrong." She stalked off into the reeds.

'What does she mean? Of course Tigerstar cares!' Leopardstar worried. 'Is it possible that he doesn't care? Do I just wish for him to care about me? He was so charismatic too...' Leopardstar followed her daughter back to the camp, still worrying about her daughter's theory.

"Leopardstar!" Mistyfoot's voice called to her.

"Yes?" Leopardstar replied wearily.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me," Mistyfoot meowed.

"Of course," Leopardstar answered.

"Now?"

"If you want to."

"Alright, let's go now," Leopardstar told her, exiting the camp once more. Mistyfoot followed her.

"I heard Brightspots complaining to Minnowshade about you earlier," Mistyfoot commented.

"You did?" Leopardstar asked, already knowing why.

"Yes. I think it was about the decision," Mistyfoot meowed.

"We had another fight just before I came back. Mistyfoot, have you heard what she's actually said about the decision?" Leopardstar asked uncertainly.

"No," Mistyfoot replied.

Leopardstar took a deep breath before saying, "She's convinced that Tigerstar doesn't care about RiverClan and is just focused on gaining power. She said he's manipulating me into doing his will. Do you agree with her? Did I make the wrong decision?"

"I don't know exactly what he said or how he said it, so I don't know. This is your decision to make."

"Brightspots is worrying me about this. She's completely convinced that he lied for power."

"Don't worry about it. Time will tell if it was a good decision or not. Not let's get to hunting." Mistyfoot padded up to the river and scopped out a fish. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," she reassured her friend.

Leopardstar silently hoped Mistyfoot was right. 'What if I made the wrong decision? What will he do to my Clan?'

•••

A few days later, Minnowshade approached Leopardstar with news.

"Leopardstar!" she called. "Tigerstar is here to speak to you."

"Bring him in," the leader sighed. 'This must be about the plans for the new combined Clan.'

"I have come to discuss the plans for the new Clan with you," Tigerstar said, dipping his head to Leopardstar in greeting. "I have decided to move the TigerClan camp."

"TigerClan?" Leopardstar inquired. Was he going to call the new Clan TigerClan?

"That's the name of the new Clan. Don't you like it?" he asked.

"Isn't that the name of one of the great Clans? Can you use it?" Leopardstar questioned.

"Of course I can. Why shouldn't I?" the other leader pushed.

"I just thought... Oh well, I guess you can use it," Leopardstar agreed.

"I'm glad you like it," he purred.

'What? I never said I liked it! I just said you could use it!' Leopardstar protested silently.

He took a step forward so his pelt was brushing hers.

'I do not like this. I do not like this. I do not like this,' Leopardstar repeated to herself. As much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, she couldn't ignore the feelings of joy and comfort caused by Tigerstar's pelt touching her own.

"I thought we could move both Clans to a new camp by the border between all the Clans so when they agree to join us, we can access all of the territories," Tigerstar informed her. His scent was almost overwhelming. Leopardstar shook her head.

"Have you picked out a spot for the new camp?" Leopardstar asked.

"I have an idea. Will you come with me so I can show you?" He replied, hope in his eyes.

'What's he hoping for?' Leopardstar wondered. "Of course," she said. "Mistyfoot! Tigerstar's going to show me something. I'll be back soon." The blue-gray she-cat nodded in response.

"Great! Let's go," Tigerstar meowed, leading Leopardstar out of camp.

"When do you plan on moving the Clans to the new camp?" Leopardstar questioned.

"As soon as I can. I wish for the new Clan to have as much time as they can to settle and bond with their new Clanmates," he responded.

Leopardstar could barely hear him. She was trying to keep herself awake and focused.

'What is with me today?' she thought angrily. 'Why am I so dreamy and unfocused? This isn't like me!'

The two cats walked beside each other, so close that their pelts were brushing. Any cat watching could have thought they were mates. Every time their sides bumped one another, Leopardstar felt a strange, almost happy tingling feeling spread throughout her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. Then she remembered. The last time she felt like this was when she was with Whiteclaw.

'Does that mean I'm falling in love with Tigerstar?' she wondered. 'No, I can't be.'

She remembered Whiteclaw's words. 'There's a cat out there who you will soon become very close to. Do not be afraid to show your feelings. I will understand and you won't be unfaithful to me.' Was this the cat he meant? The leader of another Clan? He couldn't be.

"This is the spot," Tigerstar announced. The two cats walked into a wide clearing near the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan. It was wide enough for all the Clans to settle.

"What do you think?" the ShadowClan leader asked. He was staring at her intently.

"I, uh," she started. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered. "It's great," she finished.

"I'm glad you think so," he smiled down at her.

Leopardstar made the mistake of looking up at him, and was surprised to find out how... captivating his smile was. She felt as if she was being pulled towards him by an invisible force. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

'What is with me? This isn't supposed to happen!' the golden she-cat thought, furious with herself. For what seemed like an eternity, the two cats just stood there and smiled at each other.

"So how is leadership going to work?" she broke off, trying to hide her embarassment.

"We will be joint leaders," he answered, still smiling at her.

"All four of us?" the golden cat asked, confused as to how there could be four leaders.

"No," he answered. Leopardstar looked at him, alarmed that her leadership, her control of her Clan, her respect, could be taken away from her.

"I was thinking just you and I could be the leaders, and the other two would be deputies," he murmured in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. What was is about Tigerstar that made her so nervous?

"H-have you spoken to the other leaders yet?" Leopardstar asked, staring a hole into the ground.

"I have, but they will not cooperate. They insist on keeping the Clans how they are," he answered, still staring at her.

"I'm sure they will later," she said quietly. His gaze was burning her pelt. "Wh-when will you move your Clan here?"

"I plan to as soon as possible," Tigerstar answered.

"As do I," Leopardstar said, proud that she'd managed to say something without stuttering.

"Good. Let's get back to our Clans and announce this news. Perhaps we can move in by tonight?" He suggested.

"Alright. We'll move the Clans here by nightfall."

The two cats set off for their own Clans after a quick good-bye. Leopardstar hurried to her camp, desperate to get away from Tigerstar for a while.

•••

Leopardstar entered the camp and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a Clan meeting!"

Once all the cats had gathered, she started to speak. "Cats of RiverClan, I have spoken to Tigerstar and have made an agreement."

The spotted golden tabby saw her daughter narrowing her eyes at her. She was shaking her head slightly in disapproval. Brightspots sent a disapproving look to Minnowshade and her friend sent a look of disappointment back.

'She told Minnowshade about this,' Leopardstar thought angrily. 'Why doesn't she trust me? She wasn't there during the conversation!'

"I have decided to join RiverClan with ShadowClan in an alliance so we may live in harmony and help each other in times of need,"

the RiverClan leader announced.

"What do you mean by 'alliance'?" Brightspots prompted. Leopardstar knew that Brightspots didn't need to ask the question. She was just forcing Leopardstar to tell the Clan everything about this 'alliance'.

"RiverClan will join ShadowClan to form a combined Clan. We will share hunting and fighting techiques as well as creating less hostility between the Clans. This new Clan will be called TigerClan," Leopardstar answered.

"So what does this mean? What do you mean by 'new Clan'?" Blackclaw called from somewhere in the crowd.

"It means that we will be combining the two Clans together," Leopardstar replied, trying to stay calm.

'Why am I so mad? It was a simple question! I'm almost never angry with my Clan!' she silently hissed at herself.

"Do we have to move in with them?" Dawnpaw called out.

"We are all one Clan now. We will be moving to the new camp tonight. There we will establish dens. This meeting is over. Start moving all of your bedding out of the dens and when every cat is ready, I will lead you to the new camp," Leopardstar ordered.

"You're moving us to a new camp?!" Brightspots hissed as the cats dispersed. "This is such a bad idea! Tigerstar will be a tyrant by tomorrow! How could you?" She stomped off to Minnowshade.

'Probably to complain about me,' Leopardstar sighed miserably. 'What happened to when we were so close?'

"Don't worry about her," Mistyfoot meowed. "She'll come over it."

Leopardstar tried to smile, but was still worried.

"Leopardstar," Stonefur's voice called. Leopardstar turned around, dreading what he would say.

"Why haven't you consulted me about this decision?" he asked. "We should have discussed this before you made any agreements."

Leopardstar stared at her paws. Was everyone in the Clan set out to criticize her?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Her pelt was scorched with guilt and misery.

"It's alright. Just talk to me next time," he said, walking away.

'Every cat disapproves of my decision. Stonefur's right. I should have discussed this with him before giving my answer to Tigerstar.' Leopardstar stared at the ground. Was every cat against her?

"Don't worry," Mistyfoot tried to reassure her. "Be strong for the Clan."

Leopardstar sighed. "The Clan hates my decision."

"They're just in shock. It'll all be fine," the gray cat assured.

"I hope so," Leopardstar replied. She looked around the camp and saw that most of the cats were ready to go. "Follow me!" The RiverClan leader lead the cats out of the clearing.

"Where is the new camp?" some cat called.

"By the ShadowClan border," she yowled back. For some reason, she was feeling frustrated with her Clan.

'What is it with me? They have a rigt to ask these questions!' she silently hissed at herself. As she looked back at her old camp, the golden she-cat realized that it would be hard to leave this place behind. 'Good-bye,' she whispered in her head.

•••

As soon as the RiverClan cats arrived at the new camp, Leopardstar gave them orders to explore the clearing and find good spaces for dens.

"Keep in mind that you need larger than you're used to! There will be twice as many cats!" she yowled to the retreating warriors.

ShadowClan hadn't arrived yet, so Leopardstar could call where the dens would be.

'How is joint leadership going to work?' the leader wondered. 'What if we get into fights? What if we can't agree? Would he take over?' Leopardstar was beginning to wonder if she had agreed too early.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long! I'm busy with school stuff and swimming.**

**Reviews would be loved!**

**I still don't own warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 5

~Tigerstar

As Tigerstar approached the new campsite, he scented RiverClan.

'They must already be here,' he thought.

The dark tabby lead his Clan into the clearing. "This will be our new camp," he announced. The ShadowClan cats looked at each other, then dispersed to explore the new camp.

Tigerstar spotted Leopardstar across the clearing and padded over to her. She saw him from a distance and turned to face him.

"Tigerstar," she mewed as she dipped her head. He returned the greeting.

"Have your Clan sorted out dens yet?" he asked.

"Yes. I can show you, if you would like," she offered.

"I would," he accepted.

Tigerstar followed Leopardstar as she showed him all of the dens that her Clan had established. The RiverClan and ShadowClan cats were beginning to mingle and accept each other as allies rather than enemies. He was amazed at how quickly the cats of both Clans had adapted to their new camp. He was only half listening to Leopardstar as she gave him a tour of what her Clan had established.

Leopardstar looked at him expectantly, her wide amber eyes staring into his.

"Are you listening in there?" she asked, her gaze boring into his.

"Of course I am," he insisted.

"What did I just say?"

Tigerstar had to admit he didn't know. He was too distracted by everything else in the camp.

'You mean you were distracted by her. Entranced, I would say,' the small voice in his head corrected.

"I said, do you have any plans for the other two Clans yet? How will you make them join us?" Leopardstar repeated, annoyance edging her voice.

"I plan on talking to them soon. They must see that this is for the good of their Clans. We could all live in harmony if they would agree," Tigerstar told her.

"And if they don't agree? What will you do then?" Was that a challenge?

"Then they will be enemies. We will treat them as we would any other rival. That behaviour will not be tolerated." Tigerstar tried to feel as confident as his words sounded.

"I hope you can convince them. I do not wish for a battle," she replied, leaving him in the middle of the clearing. A hollow feeling replaced her spot.

'Why do I feel like I'm missing something?' The great tabby shook his head to clear away the unpleasant feeling.

'You are missing something,' the little voice confirmed.

'What then?' Tigerstar demanded.

'Leopardstar's presence. You crave her, depend on her, need her,' Nasty answered.

'No, I don't,' Tigerstar hissed, giving himself a shake as he headed to his new den. An apprentice had been to the den already and arranged the bedding into a comfortable nest. Tigerstar sank into his nest gratefully and fell asleep almost instantly.

•••

Leopardstar's call woke Tigerstar from his nap. "Let all cats old enough to swim- catch their own prey- gather for a Clan meeting!"

Tigerstar smiled inwardly at her cute mistake. 'No, not cute,' he reprimanded himself as he joined the crowd clustered around Leopardstar.

"We have all undergone great changes in our lives today," She started, looking down at the new TigerClan cats. "You have all become Clanmates now. I am proud of your progress. We must continue building and strengthening our new camp to ward off any intruders."

"Will the other Clans join us?" a former RiverClan cat called.

"I am hoping soon. Tigerstar and I plan on speaking to them again tomorrow," she replied.

'Tomorrow? When did we decide on tomorrow?' Tigerstar stared up at her and she gave him a look that said, 'We're going tomorrow. Act like we agreed to it.' He nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

"Will there be four leaders?" some other cat asked.

"The leadership is yet to be organized," Leopardstar told the cats. She looked so much more confident than she most likely felt. These cats were asking questions she herself probably didn't know the answer to, yet she answered them with a strong voice and her head held high in authority. Was that admiration he was feeling?

'No, I could do just as well as she did, probably better.' He rejected the thought with a small shake of his head. TigerClan was disassembling and Tigerstar saw Leopardstar approaching him.

"We need to work out borders for TigerClan as well as a training system to teach all the cats the skills of all the Clans," she stated as she sat down beside him. Tigerstar couldn't help but notice how close her body was to his. He felt... strange. It was almost like she was warming and cooling him at the same time while giving him an unfamiliar sense of happiness.

'What's happening to me?' he wondered, trying to focus on their conversation.

'I know what's wrong with you,' Nasty butted in matter-of-factly.

'Go away,' Tigerstar willed at Nasty.

'I thought you wanted to know what was wrong with you,' Nasty persisted.

'Not if it comes from you. You're full of mouse dung,' Tigerstar snorted.

'That means that you are full of mouse dung,' Nasty corrected.

"... And we'll need to sort out time schedules for the training for warriors as well as apprentices. They all need to know the skills of all the Clans if we're to be using all the Clans' territories." Leopardstar looked up at Tigerstar expectantly, waiting for his reply. Tigerstar fought to come up with something to say. While she had been talking to him, he'd been battling a little voice inside his head instead of paying attention to her.

"Uh, great!" Tigerstar replied, unsure of what to say.

"Why do you never listen to me?" Leopardstar sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Leopardstar," he apologized. "What did you say?"

Leopardstar rolled her eyes again. "We have to enforce the new camp and boundaries and create a training system for warriors and apprentices so they can learn the skills of all the Clans," she repeated.

"We can use the current outer Clan boundaries," Tigerstar suggested.

"That's too much territory to patrol. There should be all the territory types, but not too much to control," Leopardstar countered. "We also need reinforcements for the outer camp walls."

"We can have some of the warriors do that now," Tigerstar offered. "I can arrange it."

"Good. I'll arrange hunting patrols. We'll need the fresh-kill." Leopardstar padded away to organize the hunting patrols while Tigerstar called some warriors to build a camp wall.

"Blackfoot!" he called. "Take a few cats and look for anything that would help with building a camp. We need strong walls to guard the clearing."

Blackfoot nodded and rushed to find helpers. Tigerstar glanced around the clearing and saw Brightspots talking to a silver she-cat with their heads and voices low. He wondered what they were talking about that had to be so secretive. He also noticed that neither of the two she-cats seemed happy. Tigerstar hoped it didn't have to do with TigerClan and that they were just getting used to the new Clan.

"Brightspots! Bring a few cats and look for reinforcement for the camp walls," Tigerstar ordered her. She looked at him for a moment then raced off with her friend to a group of RiverClan cats. They all padded out of the entrance, none looking too content.

Tigerstar stared after them. Something about the look Brightspots gave him was bothering him. What was it about that stare? She seemed like she was about to refuse, but then thought otherwise. The look she had given him was chilling. It was cold and disapproving. What was it that she and her friend were so cautious about? Did she not like TigerClan? Tigerstar knew that not every cat would easily accept the alliance, but Brightspots seemed to resist it with all her heart.

Tigerstar gave himself a shake, convincing himself not to worry about it. 'She'll come over it eventually. Not like she has a choice. She's in this Clan for the rest of her life.'

The dark tabby stretched and bounded over to the camp exit to hunt alone and clear his mind. He decided to keep a watch on all of the cats to make sure that they all fit in to the new camp.

'Wait and see,' he told himself. 'Everything will be fine.'

•••

The next day, Tigerstar set out for WindClan with Leopardstar. He hoped that Tallstar would agree this time to join TigerClan. Surely he must see how much TigerClan would help his Clan?

As soon as they reached the border, they were confronted by a WindClan patrol.

"What are you doing here?" Mudclaw hissed.

"We need to speak with Tallstar." Tigerstar stepped forward, crossing the border.

"Why? What business do both of you have with Tallstar?" Mudclaw asked suspiciously.

"That is between us and Tallstar. Please take us to your leader," Tigerstar answered smoothly.

Mudclaw considered Tigerstar a moment longer before whipping around and leading the two leaders into WindClan territory.

Tallstar was waiting for the other leaders when they walked into the WindClan camp.

"You have come to speak with me?" Tallstar asked as he dipped his head to Tigerstar and Leopardstar.

"Yes. Is there a place where we can speak without all ears listening?" Tigerstar stepped forward, returning the polite gesture.

"Come to my den. We can speak privately there." Tallstar lead Tigerstar and Leopardstar to his den and sat down, gesturing for them to sit as well. "What have you come to ask of me?"

"Do you have your answer about joining TigerClan yet?" Tigerstar prayed that Tallstar would say he would join. Was it wrong to lie about the reason? Surely not.

"I do," Tallstar responded curtly.

"Well?" Tigerstar pried.

"I have decided not to join TigerClan. There is no problem with having four Clans in the forest. Why change ancient traditions?"

Tigerstar was fuming. How dare he? How blind could Tallstar be, not seeing the benefits of TigerClan? He looked at Leopardstar, but her expression was calm and unreadable. Was she agreeing with him? He shuddered at the thought pf Leopardstar going back on her decision.

"As you wish," Tigerstar meowed in a strained voice. He dipped his head and stalked into the camp's clearing, Leopardstar trailing after him. He scanned the suspicious warriors before exiting the camp.


End file.
